Current workplace electronic environments often include a wide variety of seemingly ever changing software applications. These software applications provide functionality to users deemed beneficial by the organizations that employ those users, but often carry considerable costs and/or risks associated with their use. Ensuring each user has access to a proper mix of software applications corresponding to their specific responsibilities, and no more, is a persistent workplace problem. Furthermore, the set of users themselves is also ever changing with users often routinely being hired, terminated, promoted, reassigned and having their responsibilities changed. Complicating matters still further, individual users of those software applications typically have more than one user name associated their access to different software applications in the workplace. The dynamic nature of available software applications and their users in combination with a proliferation of usernames makes it difficult to ensure intended beneficial software application access is provided while managing cost and considerable, or even serious, security risk. It would be desirable to mitigate or resolve at least some of these problems.